Motorized wheelchairs are used extensively by the handicapped for transportation, both indoors and outdoors. Wheelchairs are generally driven by battery operated motors which are connected by rubberized belts to the pulleys provided on the rear wheels. These belts are generally known as friction type drive belts having a generally rectangular cross section. The belts are mounted in the grooves of the same shape provided in both the drive pulley and the driven pulley. It is generally understood that the drive surface of this type of belt should be flush with the base of the pulley groove. As the belt ages it experiences both wear and fatigue, resulting in stretching of the belt, which results in slipping of the belt in the grooves of the pulleys. Belt tighteners are often provided; however, once the belt has aged sufficiently to slip, the belt must be replaced. Even when new, if the belts become wet, which often occurs when the wheelchair is used out of doors or sweats as the result of a change in environment, the belt also slips and must be wiped down in order to attain sufficient friction to drive the chair.